Science and Special Someones
by Godot's Barista
Summary: Apollo meets Ema at the movies and feelings are shared. What will transpire? Takes place in Trials and Turbulence between Nick and Maya (My other story).This is on hiatus for the time.
1. Don't Wait Anymore

**Author's Note: This is one of my favorite pairings and decided it needed it's own story. This first chapter starts and expands on what happens in chapter 11 of my other story (read that one as well!) Enjoy!**

**1 Don't wait anymore**

Trucy waited around until it was time for Apollo's date then headed over to the theater. Apollo had a frown on his face.

"Hey Trucy."He said immediately recognizing her.

"uhh... Hey Polly!"

"I know you were spying on me but there's nothing to spy on."

"...?"

"Vera and I broke up."

"Why?"

"Well we both realized we just weren't right for each other, it happens sometimes."

"I'm sorry Polly."

"It's fine I just wish I could talk to.." he stopped himself.

"Who?"

"Nobody..."

"Is this your real special someone?" Pearl said.

"Ye...it's none of your business now please just leave me alone...please."

"You should tell her Polly...before it's too late." Trucy said walking off with Pearl right behind her.

"Hey Apollo! What brings you here?" a familiar voice said.

" Hey Ema...I was going to see this movie with someone but things changed."

"Like a date?" The voice squeaked. Apollo felt his bracelet. _Why is she tense. Does she?..no...but..maybe. _

"Kinda but it doesn't really matter we weren't serious anyway." He said looking into her eyes. He had developed an attraction to Ema as they're work often intertwined. Ema too had feelings for him, he was the only person to make her loose her scientific approach to everything and just be girl, a girl who liked a boy.

**A Month ago**

Ema sat at her desk hastily typing on a computer about different types of chemicals used to identify poisons while occasionally straying to the snackoo website. She was in need of some excitement. A good case that involved some scientific evidence. _I've solved every case handed to me in a day. Ugh, I need an exciting case, I miss the fun and interesting cases like the ones Apollo worked on. I miss Apollo...Wait! What am I thinking! I don't...do I? I am a person of science! Well that doesn't mean I __can't be interested in a guy...I mean guys! There's not particular guy...I mean he is cute...but...but nothing actually... _She was interrupted by a large knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Ema asked a little excitedly. _You idiot! He's not going to be there. _

"It is the one and only,Fraulein Skye." Klavier said entering._ Figures the one I don't want to see. _

Apollo strolled into the precinct, he needed some help with a new case and new the perfect forensic scientist (well actually detective) to do the job. "Yes I'm here to see detective Skye." he said to the receptionist.

"She's in her office over there."

"Thanks." he said walking over. Gavin was being shoved out of her office.

"I was only joking Fraulein!"

"Science is NOT a joking matter GET OUT!" she said slamming the door.

"Gavin." Apollo said nodding to the prosecutor.

"Her forehead." he responded heading out. Apollo knocked at the detective's door.

"Leave, I don't want to see you." she said coldly

"Oh sorry...I'll come back another time." he said starting to walk away.

"Oh Apollo!" she said cheering up immediately. "Come in." He opened the door and entered.

"Sorry I thought you were that Diva."

"It's fine. I could use your help if your not busy." he said. "Oh and these are few you..." he said blushing slightly. He handed her a bag of snackoos.

"Thanks! I'd be happy to help."

"I need to the prints on this knife."

"Okay well come on over here." she said gesturing to the make-shift lab she had in her office. They both walked to the table. Apollo removed the knife from the bag. They both began to work. Their hands touched as the both reached for the powder. They kept their hands motionless until Ema moved hers to continue working. They both stole glances at each other blushing each time their eyes met. They finished and Apollo left. _Keep it together Ema!...but he is really cute. _

**Present**

"Oh Ok." she said blushing. "Are you still gonna see it?"

"I suppose."

"That's cool." she said trying to keep her composure.

"Do you wanna see it with me?" he said blushing alittle . His bracelet nearly broke his wrist with the reaction he got from it. The girl became completely red.

She tried to cover her flushed face. Approach_ this scientifically! He is just a guy...a really cute guy..._"Well...I..uhh...I'm really busy...I... don't...I...Yes" she said smiling.

"Look I understand it's OK...wait what?"

"I would like to go on a date with you Apollo."

"That's great! Do you wanna grab some diner after?" he said smiling.

"I'd really like that." she said placing her hand in his as they walked into the movie.

"You wanna know something?"

"...?"

"I've always kinda have had a crush on you. I really like you."

"I really like you too Apollo." she said kissing his cheek.

"I'm really happy we're doing this Ema."

"Me too."

The movie started. Apollo tried to keep his eyes on the screen but quickly drifted to her. He looked at the way she was dressed. A pair of tight jeans with a white blouse with ruffles on it. _She looks really pretty. She looks so different than in the office. She seems more relaxed too. _She caught him starring and giggled. He turned away completely flushed red. They sat for a few minutes until Ema became antsy. _Why hasn't he made a move yet! I mean I'm not expecting him to Attack me with passion,but something! _He noticed her slight frustration in her face.

"Hey are you OK?" he whispered.

"Yea I'm OK...just cold." she replied. He picked up what she meant a wrapped his arm around her. She started to cuddle up to him. She nuzzled herself under his chin. He smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him.

"This is nice." she said.

"Yea it is..." he said. Bringing his face down to hers. They were starring at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she giggled. Suddenly he brought his lips to hers and they intertwined until they were only sitting in one seat.

The movie ended and Apollo and Ema sat in the darkness, their lips pressed against each other. They eventually got up and headed downtown to grab some food.

They walked past a small diner.

"Can we go in there?" Ema asked excitedly. She loved the feel of small places like this. The quaintness of it.

"Sure" he said opening the door for her. They walked into the antique looking diner.

"Hey how ya' doing?" a plump man in an apron said.

"Do you wanna split a cheeseburger?" he said looking at her clutching his arm.

"Uh...yea yea sure." she said catching herself starring at him. _God you're becoming a schoolgirl Ema! Keep it together. _

"We'll have a cheeseburger with fries."

"And a chocolate shake please." Ema pipped in. They sat at the booth, she still had her fingers tangles up with his. She laid her head on his shoulder and he placed his head on top of hers.

"You know I love seeing you like this. You're not stressed or upset, I like seeing you happy." he said rubbing her hand with his thumb. She smiled at him. "You're really cute when you smile." He mused. She frantically giggled. Their food arrived and they ate quickly. They spent hours just sitting and laughing, munching off the small amount fries left. They decided it was time to leave.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yes please!" she said hugging him. They walked through people park and arrived shortly at her apartment. He walked her up to the door.

"I had a really good time." she said.

"Me too." he said. They kissed shortly and then broke apart. He started to leave.

"Wait..." she said grabbing his arm. "I want you to stay."

**Author's note: there's the first chapter! Updates should be coming soon. Also check out my other fan fic. Please review. More to come! **


	2. Nervousness

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter! ****Thanks to ghostfacekiller39 and AceFangirl I really appreciate the feedback! Enjoy!**

**2 Nervousness **

" I want you to stay." Ema whispered almost silently, shaking. She felt her heart rate increase. She only heard the sound of their breathing and her heart.

"...Ok." Apollo said unsure of himself, _is this what I want? Is she what I want? _He really didn't want to leave. His own heart rate increased. Their hearts began to beat in sync rapidly. They stood at her door starring at each other until they embraced kissing passionately. They both released all of the tension that filled the air. They gave into each others company. The world didn't exist, it was just the two of them together. They burst into the room and fell onto the couch. They just sat on the couch kissing and holding each other. His phone rang, he groaned and answered it.

"Justice." he said gritting his teeth _Damn it!_

"Hey it's Wright I just wanted to invite you to a dinner tomorrow. Maya loves her new dress so much she wants to wear it again." Phoenix said chuckling. He and Maya had been dating for a month and today was their anniversary so he bought her a new dress.

"Umm... I suppose sure." he said half paying attention. His mind was more focused on Ema.

"Hurry up Apollo." Ema pleaded. Phoenix heard the voice.

"Are you busy right now?" Phoenix asked slyly.

"Kinda yea." he said trying to get Phoenix to hang up.

"Well you can bring your girlfriend as well...wait is that Ema?"

"Gotta go Mr. Wright." he said hanging up. She immediately attacked him in a kiss. They continued for some time.

"Hey Apollo I'm starting to get tired. You wanna go to sleep?" she asked nervously. _ Was he expecting... Have I screwed this up? _

"Yea." he yawned. It had been a long day and he was happy it was ending, especially with her. She giggled.

"You're cute when you yawn." she said kissing him again. She felt so happy when she was around him. They headed off to her bedroom. She ran into the bathroom and came back wearing a green tshirt and short blue bottoms. Apollo had removed his shirt and just decided to sleep in his jeans. They both climbed into bed and snuggled into each other. Ema turned out the light and kissed Apollo.

"Goodnight... I love you." she whispered in his ear. A complete contentedness washed over her. She just felt happy, about everything. There was no stress, or Gavin, or work, just her and him together in the darkness.

"I love you too Ema." he said pulling her closer. They sat in the darkness, neither of them sleeping. Ema bit lipped and became concerned.

"Apollo are you awake?" she said scared.

"Yea Em what's the matter?" he said noticing the tinge of concern in her voice. _Have I done something wrong?_

"When I asked you to stay you weren't expecting..." she trailed off.

"No, No it was our first date. I am very happy with this right now." he said rubbing his nose against hers. This was the nicest time he had had in awhile, it felt nice to just be with her.

"Okay I was kinda' worried." she admitted not wanting to ruin what was already so nice.

"There is no reason to be, I just want to be with you I don't care what that means." he declared confidently. He really did just enjoy being with her. She made him loosen up and smile more.

"Alright" she said relieved she hadn't messed this up. "Hey I'm off tomorrow do you want to hang out?" she said not wanting to loose a minute with him. _I'd love to have him spend the next week, just him and me. _

"I'd like that a lot. Now let's get to sleep." he said. He got to spend a whole extra day with her.

"Alright." she said turning to face him placing head on his chest. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well beautiful." he breathed feeling so lucky.

The next morning the sun broke in. It seared Apollo's eyes. He strained to open his eyes. He sat up looking around. Ema was still sleeping. Her hair was a complete mess falling all over her face. He smiled, she looked really cute. He kissed the top of her head and got up. He headed to the kitchen. He liked her small modern apartment. He looked around the pantry and found some supplies to fix breakfast. Ema awoke groaning at the light. She reached for Apollo but he wasn't there. _Did he leave?! Oh no! _ She quickly got up and headed towards the living room then to the kitchen where she saw him making breakfast. She smiled and sauntered over to him. She hugged him from behind.

"You scarred the shit out of me!" she said punching his arm. She had almost started crying. She really didn't want him to just leave like that.

"How so?" he asked concerned. He didn't want to make her upset. He couldn't imagine hurting her.

"I thought you left!" she admitted blushing. It seemed childish now.

"Well I'm still here." _and I hope to stay for a while. _he declared handing her the plate of chocolate pancakes.

"These look really good! Thanks Polo!" she beamed proud of the new nickname she had given him.

"Polo?" he asked chuckling.

"It's your nickname!" she said proudly. She had spent a few hours trying to come up with a good one the night before.

"I love it Em." he said kissing the starving scientist as she scarfed down her pancakes on the head. He favored any nickname besides 'Polly'.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked playfully. He voice bouncing up and down. She liked to be playful with him and he loved this playful side she rarely displayed.

"I need to run home and grab some clothes first. Then I figured we could go to anywhere you wanted to go to then grab some lunch. Then I guess we could just come back here and hang out. Oh! Mr. Wright invited you and I to a dinner tonight."

"That sounds fun!" she beamed. She got a chance to show off Apollo. They had been dating only a day but she felt an immediate comfort with him. Like they had been dating forever. They finished breakfast and Ema went to go get dressed. Apollo sat on the couch playing with his bracelet. _I can't believe this all happening! God I hope I can make her happy. I need someone like her in my life right now. All my relationships have been so short. I don't know what it is about her, but I'm not complaining. _

She came out of the bedroom wearing a black blouse and a pair of dark green shorts. He still was getting use to seeing her without the lab coat.

"You look nice." he said blushing. He had just spent the night with her but was still embarrassed to compliment her.

"Thank you! Are you ready to go?"

"Yea." he said following her out the door. They got in Ema's small car and headed off to his apartment. They pulled in and Apollo groaned. He recognized a motorcycle in the parking lot.

"Mr. Wright is here." he sighed. He really didn't want to deal with him right now. "I'll just be a minute." he said exiting the vehicle and walking up to his apartment. Phoenix was standing outside.

"Hey Apollo!" he said almost teasing him.

"Hi Mr. Wright what brings you here?" he asked impatiently. He glanced back at Ema in her car.

"Well Trucy said she left something here." he said obviously lying.

"Ok why are you really hear?" Apollo said just trying to get him out of here.

"Alright I was curious what had developed with you and ms. Skye. I thought you two had come by here but it seems you spent the night at her house."

"Yes and?" he was starting to get almost rude in his questioning.

"I just wanted to know how things went."

"Fine, listen can I talk to you later?"

"Sure...and take good care of her Apollo, she's special." he said getting very serious all of a sudden. He sounded like her father.

"I will." he said going into his apartment shutting the door behind him. He quickly put on a new pair of jeans and a red tshirt and hurried back outside to Ema.


	3. Mixed Messages

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I wanted to thank you all for the positive yet constructive feedback. It helps me to be a better writer and encourages me to keep going. This was a fun chapter to write and it's also pretty long. Enjoy!**

**3 Mixed Messages **

Ema tapped her fingers on the steering wheel while the radio played. She turned the station to the love song channel and looked out the window at Apollo talking to Mr. Wright. Apollo started to crinkle his forehead, she smiled _He is cute when he's upset. _She started thinking about their new relationship. She felt like they had already been dating for months, she liked the closeness they already shared though they had only had an official date once. She felt like he had already been in her mind when she went to sleep so having him actually there made sense.

She thought about the last night. She had made a risky choice asking him to stay so early in their relationship. She recalled what he said when she had been so worried about disappointing him _"I just want to be with you I don't care what that means." _She began to fill with happiness. He really did care for her. The last month between them had been so tense with mixed emotions and confusing signals, it was nice everything was out in the open now. Ema closed her eyes remembering that moment before they fell asleep. _"Goodnight... I love you." she whispered in his ear. _She suddenly woke from her daydream realizing she had told him she loved him. _Oh god! I didn't mean to... It just came out...I hope he doesn't thinks I'm coming on too strong already! _Her heart began to pound. She rapidly tapped her fingers nervously. She jumped as Apollo knocked on the window. She rolled it down.

"Why so jumpy?" he said teasing her.

"uh..n nn no reason.. I just …..uh" she stuttered becoming frustrated with herself. She was already worried about coming on too strong, now she appeared to be an idiot.

"I was just kidding Em." he said trying to console her. He felt bad for making so upset. He got int the car and they drove away in silence.

"So where do you want to go today?" Apollo said trying to break the silence. He kept kicking himself for upsetting her.

"Well I thought we would go ahead and have lunch since it's already about that time." Ema said coldly. She didn't mean to come off so cross. She was so enveloped in he thoughts and concerns about Apollo she wasn't paying attention to the actual Apollo.

"Uh sure that's fine." he replied nonchalantly. Inside he was tearing himself apart. He didn't want her to be upset. He had already done the one thing he never wanted to do, hurt her. They arrived shortly at a small pizzeria Ema frequented.

"Is this alright?" she said. _If he says 'no' well that's just another thing I've messed up!_

"This is great." he replied smiling at her. She bit her lipped concerned and exited the car. He followed.

"Why don't you find us a table, I have to use the bathroom." he said. He needed to think for a minute.

"Okay." she said trying to act her normal bubbly self when she was around him but managed to sound even more upset. He entered the bathroom and stared in the mirror. He was starting to become furious with himself. He swung his arm in anger and struck him fist against the wall. A few tears fell. He put his face into his elbow. After regaining composure he walked back out. He smiled at Ema as he sat down. She immediately noticed his eyes.

"Why are your eyes so red?" she inquired scared of the answer she already knew.

"N n no reason." he said trying to play it off but she wasn't buying it.

"Really?" she raised her brow. He looked at her with defeat. She didn't need a bracelet to see through him.

"Okay I was...crying...just a little." he said dejected.

"Why?" she became concerned. _Did I make him cry! Ema what have you done?!_

"Can I be honest with you?" he said.

"Of course." she said trying to be consoling but also afraid of what he was going to say.

"I..." Apollo started. She tensed up.

"I'm really mad at myself for upsetting you earlier. I feel terrible and I don't want you to act so upset. I am so sorry Ema. I feel terrible."

"Wait really?" she said completely relieved. He thought he had made HER feel bad. "Apollo you didn't upset me at all, to be honest I thought you were going to break up with me or something."

"Why would I do that?" he answered worried about what was troubling her.

"I thought I came on too strong last night." she said fidgeting with her drink and fixing her glasses.

"I made the decision to stay remember?"

"No when I...when I said I loved you." she sheepishly admitted blushing.

"Oh that..." he said recalling the events of last night. "Well to be honest I feel like we have had feelings for each other for awhile."

"I felt the same way I just really got scared that you might...I don't know feel pressured and leave." she said with tears welling up in her eyes. He felt a pain in his chest as he saw those tears. It ripped his heart out to see her cry.

"Come here." he said moving to sit next to her. She buried her head in his chest crying. "Ema look at me." she turned up at him with her eyes glistening. It broke Apollo's heart. "I am not at all pressured by that. I do love you, I developed feelings for you a while ago. I really fell in love with you ever since we went out to lunch that day, do you remember that?" he asked laughing.

"Yea." she chuckled wiping away her tears. "I remember you being super nervous around me though I didn't know why."

"You didn't?"

"Well OK I guess but I didn't KNOW you felt that way."

**Many weeks ago**

Apollo had just won another case and strolled out of the courtroom smiling. He walked past Ema noticing how she fussed with her ponytail, it made him chuckle.

"Ugh. I can't believe this!" she started talking to herself. "I haven't even eaten anything. I'll have to go home and make something."

Upon hearing this he stopped and turned back. "Hey I'm heading to lunch you wanna grab some as well?" he said placing his hand on his hair. His heart almost exploded it was beating so fast.

"Yea sure.." she replied shortly. She was still deciphering her emotions towards Apollo, she felt something but she couldn't put her finger on it. They headed out of the courthouse and down the street. He kept glancing at her as they walked. She noticed and became self conscious.

"Is there something wrong Justice?" she said coldly. _Don't be so mean Ema!_

"Uh...no sorry." he said looking away bushing. They soon entered a cafe. Ema sat across from him in a booth.

"Thanks for your help today Ema." he said smiling.

"Glad I could help!" she beamed. _First you turn a cold shoulder then act like a teenage girl. Pick a lane Ema! _She seemed to be always trying to keep her emotions in check. Apollo was taken aback by her cheerful nature all of a sudden. They ordered and ate quickly. They paid and started to walk out. He felt the need to say something. He had certainly become smitten with her. He liked her a lot , maybe even...loved? He needed to tell her how he felt. He couldn't keep it bottled in him any longer. He had fallen for her since the Misham case and had only allowed these feelings to blossom and fester. He took a deep breath and summed up what courage he had left.

"Ema..."

She looked at him ready to fall apart. "...?"

"I need to tell you something." the words barely came out as his throat ran dry. "I..." his phone buzzed in his pocket. He reluctantly answered.

"Polly!" Trucy screamed into the phone. _Really HER at a time like this! _

"What Trucy?" he was so angry.

"Daddy needs you here right away."

"I'll be there in a sec' I just have to.." he was cut off by Phoenix "Now Justice, I need your help."

"On my way." _DAMNIT!_ He glanced back at Ema who stood in suspense, he palms were sweaty and she was breathing heavy. "Listen I'll talk to you later, I have to go!" he said running off to the office.

"Wait...Apollo..." she whispered still glued to her spot. _What did he want to say? Did he...no he couldn't have. _

**Present**

They were already playing and laughing with each other again. She leaned up and kissed his cheek and he rolled his lips to meet hers. She shifted to sit on his lap as they ate their food. He grabbed her piece of pizza and took a bite. She pouted her lips playfully and grabbed his piece.

"Hey!"

"You started it!" she teased. Their relationship had already straightened out even after the pandemonium of the morning.

"Well. I suppose I'll finish it too." he said leaning in and kissing her. She loved the way he kissed her. It was so caring and not forceful like other guys she had kissed. They finished up eating and got in the car.

"Let's head home I'm tired." she said turning the key. She really just wanted to relax with Apollo before that big dinner tonight.

"Whatever you want." he said smiling. He wanted to go home and snuggle with her before that dinner. It was probably going to be hell with Mr. Wright's comments about him and Ema. Along with Maya and her nature. He groaned. He wrapped his fingers around her free hand and placed his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his hand with her thumb, just as he had done to her hand last night when they were in the diner.

Klavier sped down the road in his new convertible he had just bought and was breaking in. He felt invincible in his new speed machine. He sped past a familiar car and thought he had gone crazy. _Was that Skye and...no I must be seeing things. _He cranked the volume on his ferocious stereo and continued to speed down the road.

They arrived at her home and crashed on the bed. She changed into her pajama bottoms and fell on top of Apollo as he lay on top of the covers. She softly kissed him then rested her head under his chin and fell asleep. He watched her sleeping. He felt ten feet tall, like he had won the ten million dollar prize, like nothing could touch him. He watched her breathing and matched her pace as he too drifted off. He didn't dream, he didn't need to. They both awoke to a blaring sound. They collectively groaned and giggled at each other. Apollo reached for his phone. Phoenix came from the other end.

"Apollo this is Phoenix I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget our dinner tonight." he said cheerfully. "I want to see Ema too!" Maya chirped in.

"We will be there." he said aggressively. _Can't they leave me alone for five minutes! _

"OK see you then." Phoenix said hanging up. Ema still half asleep growled "How long until we have go to that?"

"A few hours, so we better get ready." he moaned. They reluctantly got up and started getting ready. Ema jumped in the shower first while Apollo sat waiting. She came out wrapped in a towel. Apollo had his eyes fixed on her. He loved her legs, they were so long and pretty. She giggled.

"It's your turn silly." she said still giggling. He came back to reality and got up. He wrapped her in a hug. She tenderly kissed him. He headed off to the bathroom and got into the shower. About ten minutes had passed when she knocked on the door.

"Hey Polo?" she said through the door.

"Yea?"

"Do you have the curtain drawn?" she said hesitantly and blushing.

"Uhhh yea..why?" he said confused.

"I need to do my makeup in there, can I come in?" she was completely red by now.

"Y..y yea sure come on in."

She entered and began fixing her makeup. She glanced at the curtain. Her mind rushed with all sorts of thoughts and images. _Calm down Ema! _

"Hey Ema." he asked nervously.

"What's up?"

"Can you um..hand me a towel?" he said sheepishly turning the water off.

"Yea...sure" she responded tossing one over the curtain.

"Thanks..."

"No problem." she responded feeling her face become red again. She finished her make up and left. He soon came out of the bathroom in a red suit he grabbed from his apartment.

"You know I think your favorite color is red." she said sarcastically laughing. He laughed looking at what she was wearing. She had her up and was wearing a gorgeous dark green dress.

"WOW." he breathed. He was stunned.

"What?" she said.

"You look so beautiful." he said starring into her green eyes.

"Thanks!" she smiled sweetly. She felt so happy to be complimented. She had not had many guys talk about the way she looked. It was refreshing.

"Well.." he sighed looking at his watch. "We had better go..ugh."

They headed out the door and down the road. Apollo gazed at Ema and began laughing about the beginning of the day and how silly they both were. They arrived shortly and got out. Apollo helped her out of the car and led her to the door opening it.

"Here we go." he sighed.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! The actual diner will be in my other story. The next chapter will be about after and a few days to follow. See ya next chapter!**


	4. Work

**Author's Note: "Another chapter?Already?" You may be asking yourself shocked. Well I can't sleep so I wrote another one. Enjoy!**

**4 Work **

They both fell through the door into the apartment. Apollo took off his jacket and put it on the couch. They both headed for the bedroom. Ema just took off her dress and threw on a shirt. She moved over to Apollo who was on the edge of the bed. She kissed him softly at first but grew with intensity. She removed his shirt and Pants. She had never seen Apollo in just his boxers before _He's pretty built!_ They sat kissing for a few minutes but suddenly just collapsed exhausted. They passed out laying on top of each other.

The morning broke and they both stirred. Apollo looked at the pile of clothes that was on the floor that consisted of his entire suit, her dress and bra.

"We were really tired." he said looking at her hair covered face. She blew it out the way then looked at him and they both laughed.

"Yea I think so." she said recalling that dinner, which wasn't terrible but left them drained. She sighed. She had to go back to work today. " I really don't want to go to work today!" she said dropping her fist on his bare chest.

"I have to go too c'mon let's get ready." he said coaxing her up. They both got up and got dressed.

"Do you need a ride?" Ema asked as they headed out the door with him. She wanted any excuse to spend more time with him.

"If it's no trouble." he said. He was overjoyed he got spend just a little bit more time with her.

"No trouble sweetie." she said in a bubbly tone kissing him briefly. They headed to the car and drove off. He intertwined their hands hands as she drove. She was happy. She loved how he held her hand. It was gentle and caring yet strong with his presence. They arrived at the Wright office too quickly then either of them liked.

"Hey do you wanna have some dinner tonight?" she asked timidly. She wasn't very comfortable being forward in a relationship.

"That would be great, I can't stay the night though." he said frowning.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"I have to help wright with this case and I'll be sleeping in the office most likely."

"Aww...OK see you then!" she said bubbly again. Apollo loved her playful cute side.

"Bye Em." he said kissing her then heading inside.

Ema arrived to work late. She didn't really care, there was probably nothing to do anyway. She entered waving at gumshoe and headed to her office. The rest of the day consisted of her trying new chemicals she had been researching and dissolving two lab coats in the process. She finished all her work and sat at her desk. She wanted to play a prank on Apollo. She crept down the hall towards Gavin's office. All of a sudden she felt arms wrap around her. _Apollo came to see me at work! How sweet! _She turned to see Klavier. She immediately pushed him off.

"What's the matter detective?" Gavin said flashing his smile.

"That's NOT OK Gavin." she said scowling at him.

"What's the problem? It's not like you have a boyfriend or anything."

"First: That's not OK either way. Second: My personal life is none of your business. Third: Please don't touch me." she started back down the hall.

"Why are you headed towards my office Fraulein?" he asked smugly.

"I need use you fax machine, mine's broken."

"By all means." he said gesturing to his office.

"Thank you." she said going into his office. She calmed down and remembered the prank she had planned. She took out a piece of paper and started writing. '_Dear Her.. _She couldn't remember if the word for Mr in German had one r or two so she just put one. '_Dear Her Forehead. I will be at the Fraulein Detective's home tonight so don't bother coming. Your Friend/Rival Klavier. _

She quickly sent it of to the Wright Anything Agency and ripped up the original. She exited his office and went back to her own.

Apollo was looking over a few different case files chugging an 'Extra Energy' when the fax machine went off.

"I got it!" Trucy said running to the machine with Pearl in close pursuit. She read it carefully and gasped.

"Polly! Read this!" she said shoving it in his face. She winced as he started to read it. _Poor Polly. _He began to laugh and the two girls looked confused.

"Ema sent this." he enlightened them. He grabbed a paper sack a headed out the door. "I'll be back after lunch!" he said running out the door. He arrived at Ema's office and knocked.

"Fraulein?" he said with a terrible Klavier impression.

"Get in here you asshole." she chuckled. He opened the door and handed her the sack. "Thanks Polo!" she said energetically. _Something to make this day worthwhile. _

"No problem Em." he said kissing her. "Also that was a bad prank with that fax." he said chuckling.

"Why?" she said giggling.

"Well for one Herr is misspelled, that's not German, that's talking about some chick's forehead. Also Klavier has never sent me a fax ever."

"Well I tried." she said pouting her lips playfully. He loved how cute she looked when she did that.

"Yes you did." he smiled kissing her head. She hungrily opened the bag and scarfed down the sandwich and apple inside. She ate half of the snackoos he got her and saved the rest for later.

"So how's your day been?" she said perkily moving to sit in his lap.

"It's been OK just a lot of files." he said _It would be better if you were there. _"How 'bout you?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's sucked." she said somberly _Klavier hit on me...again but I don't want you to get upset so I'll just keep it to myself._ "I am so bored. I finished my work but I still have to sit here."

"I'm sorry." he said holding her tighter. She felt so comfy in his embrace. He looked at his watch. "Ugh.. I have to go." he said getting up.

"Awwww alright." she said frowning. She had just gotten in a better mood.

"Maybe this will make you're day better." he said pulling her into a passionate kiss. She became red.

"Yea that'll do." she said laughing. _WOW!_

"Bye Em, see you tonight!" he said exiting.

"Bye Polo!" she said waving frantically. _You're at work Ema! Calm down. _ Gumshoe entered her office.

"Hey Pal!"

"Hi Gumshoe." she replied.

"Now I just saw Jurisdiction in here. What did he want?"

"That's Justice and he was just bringing me lunch." she said savoring the memory of the kiss she had received.

"Are you two a couple?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Ummmm...Yea...but don't tell ANYBODY." she said warning him.

"You got it pal!" he said. "Well I'm really busy I'll leave you to your work." he said starting out the door.

"Oh Gumshoe! We need more lab coats." she said apologetically.

"Sure thing pal! Bye!" he said closing the door.

"Now what to do?" she said looking around the office. Apollo wouldn't be home until seven and she still had another few hours here. Eventually she could leave and headed home. She changed into some sweatpants and a tshirt. She let her hair fall from it's ponytail. She was kinda dreading having to dress up for Apollo to come over. She heard her cell ring.

"Why hello Polo!" she said giddily.

"Hey Em I was thinking we could just do a casual thing tonight. We had to dress up last night for that dinner and I figured we could just hang out you know in sweats or whatever." He said reading her mind.

"That sounds perfect! You're the best!" she said giggling. She sat on her couch twirling her hair smiling.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! See you next chapter!**


	5. Saturday

**Author's Note: Here's a lazy day chapter with the new couple. Enjoy!**

**5 Saturday**

Ema sat on the couch sipping her tea waiting for Apollo. She had only had his company for a few days but had become accustom to it. She tapped her finger against the cup. She looked around her apartment and sighed. She was anxious and becoming antsy. Being around him made her feel warm, like she was wrapped in a cozy blanket. She sipped her tea and set it down. She flipped on her stereo. A sweet song lulled the air as she waited. She closed her eyes and felt two arms wrap around her.

"Hey." he whispered in her ear. She smiled feeling a warmth overtake her. She looked up at him as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hi." she whispered sweetly in his ear. They sat on the couch holding each other and talking for hours.

"I forget about dinner." she said realizing they hadn't eaten.

"It's OK, I have to get back to Mr. Wright in about a hour anyway." he said disheartened.

"Ugh! It's not fair. I want you all to myself." she said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him tenderly. She paused before breaking apart. He looked at the sadness in her eyes. _She really does miss me when I'm not over. Wow what did I do to deserve her? I can't bear to see her like this. It pains me to go. _"I just miss you that's all." she said.

"Well we still have an hour." he said trying to cheer her up.

"Just...just hold me." she said settling in his embrace. They sat looking at each other. Their eyes locked on the others. His phone buzzed. '_My place, five minutes, Wright' _ He groaned.

"I have to go Em." he said looking at her sad expression. "Would you mind giving me a lift?"

"Sure!" she said trying to be bubbly. They got in her car and drove to the office. He intertwined their hands. He circled her hand with his thumb. She smiled. _Ema you emotional wreck just enjoy him for now! _She relaxed and allowed herself to be happy. They pulled up to the office. He started to leave and she pulled at his arm.

"Wait a minute Polo." she said grabbing him and kissing him. He closed his eyes and savored her passionate kiss.

"Hey Polly!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Apollo said jumping. Trucy was right behind him. "I'll call you later Em." he said smiling. She mouthed 'Bye' before driving off. "Trucy!" he sighed gritting his teeth. They entered the office. Apollo started going over the case files with Phoenix. He was bored. Phoenix had already solved the case and just needed one document to prove it. One document from a pile of documents that were all crap. Trucy kept bothering him. He watched Mr. Wright out of the corner of his eye. Maya came a put her arms around Phoenix's neck. Phoenix smiled up at her. Apollo's mind drifted to Ema. She was probably at home listening to music. Exactly where he wanted to be. He was spot on.

Ema sat on the couch with her stereo on. She looked around the house for something to do but couldn't think of anything. She decided to go to bed. She hoped in the shower then plopped in her bed. She had trouble falling asleep, she kept tossing and turning. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a box and pulled out a few chemicals and mixed them together. She put them in water and drank it. She climbed back into bed and finally fell asleep thirty minutes later.

She stirred suddenly when she felt something around her. She hazily looked up to see two horns.

"Polo! What are you doing here?" she said still asleep.

"Mr. Wright let me off early, Maya started helping him so I came here." he said getting in the bed.

"Good choice." she said smiling. She turned and snuggled into his embrace. They both fell asleep immediately. The sun broke through the window but neither of them woke. They stayed still huddled up to each other. Ema slowly opened her eyes. She started to get up but was held by Apollo's grasp. She shook him and he awoke.

"You came over." she said triumphantly.

"Yea remember I woke you up." he said groggy.

"Oh yea I thought was just a really good dream." she said chipper. He pulled back into his chest and she giggled squealing. They both got up and headed towards the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee but he stopped her.

"Hold IT! Mr Wright showed me this way to make perfect coffee." he said taking over.

"I'll believe that when I taste it." she said hugging him from behind and placing her head on his shoulder watching him work. He made two cup and handed her one. She sipped it then smiled.

"This really is perfect." she said drinking more. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the couch. They sat drinking coffee smiling at each other.

"I'm glad it's Saturday." Apollo said sighing _This has been a long week. _

"I know." she said putting her head in his lap. He stroked her soft cheek with his hand. " Let's just stay here today." she said reaching for his hand. He moved it to connect with hers.

"Anything you want." he said playing with her hair.

*Achoo!*

"Excuse me." she said crinkling her nose.

"Are you getting a cold?" he said compassionately.

"I might be, everybody in the office has something." she said stifling another sneeze. She didn't look well.

"Stay there. I'll get you something." he said heading off to the bedroom. She watched him leave. He cared for her so much. He was so comforting to be around. Apollo returned shortly with a blanket and cold killer X. He wrapped the blanket around her and went off to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Ema asked wanting him to stay with her. "Stay here."

"Sure." he said sitting on the couch with her. She cuddled into his chest still covered in her blanket. They soon fell asleep and the day passed without either of them noticing. The only thing that mattered was each other. Apollo woke and looked at Ema. She was still fast asleep and breathing slowly. He kissed the top of her head. She huddled closer to him then fell back asleep. He loved to watch her sleep. She started violently coughing and he comforted her while stroking her hair. She woke up and smiled up at Apollo.

"Look who's finally awake." he teased.

"Shut up!" she giggled. "What time is it anyway?" she looked around to see it was pitch black outside.

"Eleven pm" he said.

"Well I'm hungry." she declared.

"Me too." he said scratching his head. "I don't have the energy to cook, do you want a pizza delivered?"

"Yes please!" she said kissing his cheek. He somehow always knew what she was thinking or how she felt. He called and the pizza was delivered soon after. They sat watching TV, eating on the couch.

"I'm not tired at all." she said finishing the last bite.

"That's cause you slept all day." he laughed. "But I'm not either and it's like midnight. What do you want to do?"

"This" she said wrapping her arms around him. They spent the rest of night talking until Ema collapsed on top of Apollo. He smiled at her before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. The next few chapters are about Ema's cold and Apollo taking care of her. Please review! See ya next chapter!**


	6. Achoo!

**Author's note: More sick Ema. Next chapter will have some new and exciting stuff so be sure to watch for it. Also the dinner with Phoenix and Maya is chapter 13 in my other story if you want to check it out. Enjoy!**

**6 Achoo! **

Ema's cold had worsened over Sunday so Gumshoe gave her a week to get better. Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, and Trucy had gone to a magic competition and wouldn't be back for a few weeks. Meaning Apollo was out of work for that time. He used that time to take care of Ema.

Ema groaned as she heard her phone buzzing. She looked at the time: eleven thirteen, Tuesday. She saw a text message from Klavier. She groaned even louder.

'_Feel Better Fraulein ;) Gavin' _She shut the phone and called for Apollo. "Polo!" she whined. He came rushing into the room.

"Your soup is almost ready love" he said smiling at her.

"Thank you sweety. I am sorry for being such a pain *Achoo* I hate this." she said wiping her nose.

"It's no trouble." he said placing his hand on hers. "Just try to feel better 'k?" he winked at her. She giggled. "Let me finish your soup." he said getting up.

"Hurry back!" she called after him. He soon returned with a large bowl of soup. She ate it eagerly. After finishing she placed the bowl down and looked at Apollo with pleading eyes.

"What do you need?" he asked chuckling.

"Would you mind picking me up a movie?"

"Which one?"

"The Pink Princess."

"Oh Mr. Wright has that in the office. I'll run and grab it." he said starting to get up.

"Thank you my hero." she said hugging him. He left the house and left her alone with her thoughts. _Apollo has been so caring for me. He takes such good care of me. I couldn't be happier. *_Achoo* _If I wasn't so sick. _She heard a knock at the door. _Did Apollo lock himself out? _She grabbed a remote a pressed a button. She heard her auto-lock open the door. A man stepped inside and tossed his blonde hair.

"Morning Fraulein." Gavin called.

"Shit!" Ema sighed. He walked into her bedroom carrying a bag of Snackoos.

"How are feeling?"

"Like crap." _Worse now that you're here. _

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you wish for me to make you something or fetch you something?" he said grinning smugly.

"No...my boyfriend is doing that already." she stated.

"Boyfriend?! Why was I not told about this?" Gavin said shocked.

"It's none of your business." she said coldly. She felt like crap already. Having him annoy her at her home was worse.

"Ah I see. Well may I ask who it is? Please don't tell me it's..."

Apollo walked through the door. "I'm Back Em! I didn't know which one you wanted so I brought them all." he said moving to the bedroom carrying a sack of DVDS. He saw Gavin standing in the room. "Klavier what are you doing here?" he asked concerned.

"I merely wished to wish the Fraulein detective well." he said somberly.

"Well isn't that nice." he said smiling at Gavin. He was a jerk at times but he had the best intentions.

"So..." he said looking at the ground. "You two are a couple."

"Yes we are." Ema answered.

"I...see...why Ema? Why not me?" he said biting his lip.

"Because you care more about yourself and your music and cars and fangirls than anything else. Because Apollo is wonderful guy who truly cares for me." she said starring at Apollo.

"Well I hope you are happy detective." he said leaving.

"Well...that... was really awkward." Apollo said looking at the door.

"He knows now hopefully he will leave me alone." she said sighing. "Come here and hold me." she said cutely. He sat down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her as her head rested on his shoulder. He stroked her hair. She fell asleep but kept waking up coughing and sneezing. She sighed and grabbed a piece of paper scribbling on it.

"Here." she said handing him the paper. "Go in the dresser and get the items in there, it's all labeled. Then follow the instructions."

"I'll try." he said rubbing his head. He gathered the materials and laid them out. He started following the steps, occasionally asking Ema for clarification. He finished and handed her the concoction. She gulped it down sticking out her tongue at the bad taste.

"Remind me to add flavoring next time." she said trying to get the bad taste out of her mouth.

"Will do." he said walking over to her. They sat on the bed and watched the television show all day stopping occasionally for Apollo to fix more medicine or making food for Ema. The day soon ended and they settled into bed. Ema looked at Apollo and he noticed something was the matter.

"What's the problem Em?" he asked pulling he closer.

"I don't know..."she said trailing off "It's just really lonely without you here, My sister and I use to live together but now it's just me by myself." she said looking at the wall.

"Hey." he said kissing the top of her head. "I'm here right now. You need to get some rest."

"You're right, goodnight Polo." she said closing her eyes.

Apollo burst through the door. Ema opened her eyes hearing the loud sound.

"Apollo..Is that you?" she said stirring.

"Yea and guess what?" he said slyly moving to the bedroom carrying a large box with a cover on it.

"What is that?" she said siting up.

*Meow*

"Is that...a Kitty?!" Ema asked excitedly.

"Yes it is." he said removing the covering. A small grey cat stood in the cage looking at Ema.

*Meow*

"Awww." Ema smiled. "What's her name?"

"Whatever you want it to be." he said opening the cage. The cat jumped on the bed and walked up to Ema rubbing its head against her cheek. She petted it's ears and the cat began to purr loudly. Ema looked at the collar it was wearing. On the tag it had two elements in boxes: Carbon (c) and Astatine next to each other. She giggled.

"You're the best Polo." she said smiling at him. "I think I'll name her...Alice." she stated proudly.

"Alice?" Apollo said raising his brow.

"I don't know it sounds cute. Do you like it?" she said asking the cat.

*Meow*

The cat settled in Ema's lap. "See! She likes it!" Ema said petting the small animal.

"Then it's settled." he said sitting on the bed petting Alice.

"You're the best Apollo." she said hugging him. The cat looked up at both of them.

*Meow*

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! The cat name was the 39th popular cat name that wasn't a food. Hope you liked it! Please review. See ya next chapter!**


	7. Lana's help

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter. Enjoy! **

**7 Lana's help**

Ema woke and sat up stretching. She yawned loudly. She had finally gotten better on Thursday and was still left with three days until she had to return to work. She looked around for Apollo but didn't see him. _He must have gone to the store or something. _She got up and walked into the living room and smiled. Apollo was on the couch snoring with Alice the cat curled up on his chest. She went to the kitchen and began to fix breakfast. Apollo woke a small time later. He petted Alice's head and got up. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ema fixing crepes.

"When did you learn to cook ?" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Cooking is a lot like science you know. I just figured it out. I use to eat these all the time when I was in Europe." she said thinking about her experiences there. She handed him a plate of the confections and they sat down to eat.

"So what do you want to do today?" Apollo asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well..." she said nervously. "I'd like you to meet my sister. If that's OK! I don't want to rush you or anything." she said becoming a bit frantic.

"Oh...Lana right?" he said remembering the case file he had read.

"Yea she wanted to meet for lunch today and I mentioned you and..."

"That's fine with me." he stated shrugging.

"Really?" she said brightening up.

"Yea, did you think I wouldn't." he said becoming worried.

"I mean, I don't know we've only been dating for a week or so and I thought you might get anxious about meeting my family and I don't want to pressure you or anything like that I just...I don't know." she admitted looking down.

"Em." he said smiling. "I am perfectly fine with meeting your sister, okay? So don't worry."

"OK." she sighed with relief kissing him briefly. They sat around the house playing with Alice until it was time for them to leave. They dressed and then left. They strolled through People Park until they saw Lana sitting on a bench. She waved and Ema waved back walking to the bench. Lana hugged her sister.

"Hey Lana." Ema said cheerfully hugging her again.

"Hey Ema." she said notching Apollo. "And who is this?" she said raising her brow eying Apollo.

"This is my boyfriend Apollo Justice." she said smiling wrapping her arm around his.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Justice." she said grinning. "Wait you're that new defense attorney right?"

"Yes I am." he said awkwardly. Ema giggled.

"Well why don't we go get something to eat."

"Can we get some sushi?!" Ema asked excitedly. She had just discovered a taste for it and had requested it whenever possible.

"Whatever you want." Apollo said wrapping his arm around her waist. She giggled again.

They soon arrived at the restaurant and sat down in a booth. Ema sat close to Apollo laying her head on his shoulder. Lana smiled brightly at the two of them.

"You know." Lana said getting their attention. "I have never Ema laugh and smile this much. She had gotten so bitter and depressed." she said frowning. "But now she's with you she seems happy."

"I am!" she said nestling up to him. She thought about all the excitement she use to have but then soured when she failed the to get a job in forensics and become cols ever since. Once Apollo came into her life and asking for her help she started to cheer up and when they started dating she felt happy again. She smiled looking at Apollo.

They chatted about their relationship, Lana and her new husband Jake, and Apollo working for Mr. Wright. Lana asked similar questions that Phoenix and Maya did but they didn't feel invasive or interrogating. She just was glad her sister was finally happy and wanted to know more. She did however spark an interesting conversation.

"So...have you guys had sex yet?" she asked with a tinge of curiosity and sisterly concern.

Apollo had gone to the bathroom.

"No, not yet."Ema mumbled blushing and looking around.

"Well you are basically living together right?" she said eying Ema.

"Well.. I guess...I mean Apollo sleeps over some times but like he doesn't live there." she fumbled trying to keep her composure.

"I was just asking. I wouldn't be mad if you were I'm just curious. I think he's a great guy. I mean he took care of you when you sick on his time off. He's really good for you Ema."

"I know, he is great isn't he." she asked smiling. Apollo walked back to the booth and hugged Ema.

"So Apollo would like to do some shopping with us?" Ema asked pulling at his arm.

"Sure that's fine." he said with a mouthful of sushi. They joked and talked for awhile then finished and left. They drove to the mall in Ema's car. Apollo intertwined their hands. Lana noticed smiling. _WOW this guy really cares for Ema. _They arrived shortly and went in. Ema dragged Apollo all over the mall buying multiple things. They arrived at the lingerie shop and Lana and Ema started towards the store.

"uhh...I think I'll wait out here." Apollo said becoming red.

"OK be back in a minute." Ema said entering with her sister. They looked around the store.

"Why don't you get something sexy for Apollo?" Lana whispered in her ear.

"Lana!" she said punching her sisters arm. She was now completely flushed red.

"All I saying is it might be a nice gesture that's all." Lana said moving to another part of the store.

"Lana is ridiculous. It's not like he'd go for this...I mean..' she mumbled to herself eying the undergarments. She sighed thinking about it. She caved and bought a few things. She walked out waving at Apollo and Lana sitting on a bench.

"Just keep that in mind." Lana said ending her conversation with Apollo.

"You guys ready?" Ema said walking up to them.

"Yep." Apollo said standing up.

"Do you need a ride home Lana?"

"No Jake is coming to get me." she said hugging her sister. "Well bye! Hope to see you soon."

They left the mall and went home. Apollo opened the door and Alice stood in the doorway looking up at them.

*Mew*

"Well hey there precious!" Ema said scooping her up. They entered the house and set all their stuff down. Ema plopped on the couch with Apollo behind her. They sat for awhile until they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." she said going to the door. Gumshoe stood in the doorway.

"Hey Pal!" he beamed.

"Hi Gumshoe. What brings you here?" she asked.

"I was checking in seeing how you're doing." he said smiling.

"Well I'm feeling a lot better thank you." she said.

"I hope you will be back in to work Monday." he said looking away. " I need your help with something."

"I will be."

Gumshoe noticed Apollo sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jury! How are you doing?" he said.

"I'm doing alright detective." he said. It was pointless to correct him. Wright had told him many stories about Gumshoes mishaps on many cases.

"Well I'll let you get back to each other." he said leaving. Ema sat back down.

"Well it looks I'll have to go back to work Monday." she sighed.

"I as a defense attorney require some forensic assistance on Monday." he said pretending to be serious.

"And due to my non-restrictive schedule I may have to stay there ALL day to make sure all the tests are done." he said smiling. Her eyes brightened and she hugged him.

"I love you." she said kissing him.

"I love you too." he said holding her closer. They spent the rest of the night talking and cuddling. Ema yawned.

"I'm tired." she said heading towards the bedroom.

"I'll be there in a sec' Em" he said petting Alice then heading to the bedroom. Apollo sat on the bed playing with his hair. Ema came out of the bathroom wearing her new lingerie. Apollo's jaw hit the floor.

"What do you think?" she said seductively.

"Well...um...I.." he stuttered blushing completely.

"Come here Mr. Justice." she said kissing him passionately. They embraced and soon became intertwined. Alice looked at the two of them.

*Meow?*

**Author's Note: Yet another chapter completed. I hope you liked it. Lana will start to appear more often as well. The next chapter has some new stuff about Klavier. Please review. See ya next chapter!**


	8. Another Day at the Office

**Author's note: Sorry this has been so late coming out. I've been juggling a few projects per the moment. More chapters to come very soon. Enjoy!**

**8 Another Day at the Office**

Ema and Apollo sat in her office. He looked around the room. There was all sorts of scientific equipment and journals scattered around. She really loved science. Her office was full of instruments and chemicals. He somberly looked at her working. She wanted nothing more than to be a forensics expert. Science was her passion. He needed to find someway to help her accomplish that goal. She looked up at him and smiled. He walked over and swiped her pink glasses. She squealed.

"HEY!" she said attacking him. They both fell in a chair. She kept swiping for her glasses just out of her grasp by his longer arms. She gave up pouting her lips. He smiled and placed them on top of her head kissing her gently. She crawled into his lap like a cat nestling her head under his chin. He hadn't shaved in awhile and had stubble on his chin. She rubbed her head against it smiling.

"Hey Em?" he asked sweetly looking down at her.

"Yes honey?" she said sitting further in his lap.

"I...was...well...wondering.." he trailed off.

"What is it sweety?" she said moving her face to his.

"Do you...want to go on a vacation with me?" he said wincing. They were practically living together and they were fairly intimate but Apollo was still nervous about advancing. He felt so content in his current place he didn't want to ruin it by trying to advance. She smiled brightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course!" she said in her normal bubbly tone reassuring him of his actions. He breathed a sigh of relief and went to kiss her. A knock came at the door. She hurried back to her own chair fixing her hair.

"Yes? Who is it?" she asked biting her lip. _Can I just get back to Apollo please whoever you are?_

"I'll just be a moment detective Skye." Klavier said walking into the door carrying some documents. _Detective Skye? _Ema and Apollo thought at the same time. "I would just like to inform you that I am moving." he said happily.

"What's the reason?" she asked. She couldn't stand the man but she didn't want to make him run away either.

"I am rekindling an old flame." he said chuckling. "We are forming a new band Borginiai ." he announced proudly.

"Borginia?!" she gasped.

"Yes, well I wanted to offer my thanks for your assistance over this time. I'm sorry for my actions towards you. I wanted to give you this to make up." he said handing her a folder.

"What's this?" she said taking the folder. _He actually acting...nice._

"It is a letter of recommendation and a few other contacts you may require. It is in case a new job opens up in the forensics department or whatever you may need. Consider it a thank you and an apology."

She walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank you Klavier. I appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it." he said pulling away. "And you Herr Forehead. You take of this woman and treat her correctly, do you understand?" he said becoming serious.

"Yes Klavier I do. I'll treat her like a princess." he said smiling over at Ema.

"Good. Now I must be off it has been a pleasure to work with you both, goodbye." he said exiting never to seen again.

"WOW." Ema said starring at the door. "That was actually...mature and thoughtful."

"Well he seems happy now, I'm glad." he said smiling.

"I'm glad I'm with you." she said pulling him into her arms.

"Me too babe." he said reaching his head down to kiss her.

"I'm really happy." she said sitting in his lap.

"I am happy I get to spend the day with you" he said smiling. Ema showed Apollo multiple pieces of equipment in her office. They played around with multiple instruments until it was time for lunch.

"You wanna go to that little pizza joint?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her out the door.

"Yes!" she said thinking that's exactly what she wanted was pizza. They interlocked hands and headed out the door.

"I headed out for lunch Mr. Gumshoe!" she called out to him.

"Ok Pal! Enjoy lunch!" he responded finishing his instant noodles. The couple left and a girl's eyes followed. She toyed with her necklace changing the face on it to an angry looking one as it became red.

"No fare!" she said pouting. "He's really cute. He probably likes her cause she's old. She probably like twenty five!"

"Uhh...Ms. Cykes? You forgot this." a police office said sheepishly handing her the document.

"Thanks!" she said cheerfully changing instantaneously and skipping off.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''

Apollo and Ema sat down in their usual booth and ordered. Ema cuddled up to Apollo and he kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you're here today otherwise I would have been bored out of my mind." she said resting her head on his chest.

"Well I enjoy seeing you work. It's cute the way you scurry around working on science stuff." he said looking into her eyes. She giggled. They ate then left. They returned to work and sat down. She yawned .

"I'm tired I'm think I'm going to take a nap." she said stretching.

"You can sleep at work?" he asked skeptically.

"Watch me." she said presenting a small sign reading: _Do no enter! Experiment in progress. _She placed it on the door.

"Well Ms. Skye you are crafty." he said wrapping his arms around her. She walked over to a desk a moved it revealing a small bed on wheels similar to the ones provided at a hotel.

"I use this when I' m tired or staying late." she said plopping on the bed. "Come here. I'm cold."

He moved to the bed lying with her. She faced him and wrapped herself around him. Her head rested on his shoulder. They quickly fell asleep. Apollo's phone began to ring. They both groaned. He picked it up.

"Polly! Where is everybody!" Trucy yelled into the phone.

"What? Isn't Mr. Wright and everybody with you?" he said groggy.

"NO! They went on a cruise I figured they'd be back! I just got back form my competition. Can I stay with you?"

"CRUISE?!" he yelled. _That asshole! Going on a cruise and not telling me! Ugh! _"No Trucy you can't stay with me. Why don't you stay with Kay, Edgeworth's friend, you two seemed to be friends."

"You're right!" she beamed. "Bye Polly! Tell Ema hi!" she said hanging up. He looked at his watch. It's time to go home Em."

"Ok!" she said cheerfully. They packed up their stuff and left. They got in the house and Ema attacked Apollo to the floor. Ever since they had started to become more intimate she had been more sexually aggressive. Apollo didn't mind. He matched her intensity kissing her passionately wrapping himself around her.

"Come on let's go to the bedroom." he said gesturing to the room.

"Sure." she said panting getting off of him. They both raced to the room slamming the door.

Her phone rang and Ema reached for it in the darkness. She found it and answered it.

"Hey Pal!"

"Hello Gumshoe it's three in the morning what's up?" she asked still dazed.

"I need you to meet me at the diner on thirty second. There's been a murder." he said excitedly.

"I'll be right there." she said hanging up and getting out of bed. She quickly dressed and left.

Apollo stirred looking around. He looked at his watch. _UGH four in the morning. Well I better...Where's Em? _He got up heading towards the kitchen. He saw a note.

_Dear Polo,_

_Had to do some investigating won't be back till morning,_

_Love,_

_Ema _

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch. Alice the cat jumped on his lap and cuddled up in a ball. He smiled and yawned. He drifted in and out of sleep until the door burst open letting the rain pour in. Alice jumped down and ran to the bedroom. Apollo stared at the blood soaked figure in the doorway. The person had long wavy coat covered in blood. It was... a lab coat?

"EMA!?"

**Author's note: Well there ya go! Some danger and intrigue thrown into the lover's paradise. This is still a light love story though don't worry. I'm not completely flipping this story. More to come! Please review. See ya next chapter!**


	9. Apollo the savior

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a bit longer to update. I was working on some other stuff. This is hurt ans comfort chapter. Enjoy.**

**9 Apollo the savior **

A bloody figure stood in the doorway. Apollo's eyes widened.

"EMA!?" he screamed rushing to her. She collapsed into his arms sobbing. She pressed her face against his shoulder.

"Em, what happened?!" he asked with his voice trembling. He had fear in his eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine." she said reassuring him. She took of her jacket and it fell to the ground. "Apollo" she said with tears in her eyes and streaming down her face. "Help me."

He scooped her up and took her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and helped her out of her clothes. She got in and he started to leave.

"Apollo wait." she said quivering. "I need you here stay with me."

"Okay." he said sitting on the floor of the bathroom.

His mind flashed to when she had first asked him to stay with her.

" _I want you to stay." Ema whispered almost silently, shaking. She felt her heart rate increase. She only heard the sound of their breathing and her heart. _

"_...__...Ok." Apollo said unsure of himself, is this what I want? Is she what I want? He really didn't want to leave. His own heart rate increased. Their hearts began to beat in sync rapidly. They stood at her door starring at each other until they embraced kissing passionately. They both released all of the tension that filled the air. They gave into each others company. The world didn't exist, it was just the two of them together. _

Apollo was brought back to reality by his girlfriend's scared voice.

"T...Talk to me please." she said. She felt all alone even though he was right beyond the glass.

"Em do you remember the first time I made you smile?" he asked trying to comfort her.

"N..No I don't" she said trying to remember. He had made her smile so much it was hard to tell.

"It was during the Misham case." he started. "We had come to the scene and you wouldn't tell us a thing." he said chuckling. "I asked you for help in finding traces of...oh what was it?" he said raking his brain.

"Poison, it was traces of poison" she said trying to smile.

"Right! And the second I asked for your scientific assistance you lit up and placed your hand on your glasses smiling. That was the moment I felt it. I knew I had to have you for mine and no one else."

"Apollo...come in here I need you." she said whispering. He got up and opened the door. She was on the floor of the shower crying uncontrollably. He walked in and shut the door. His clothes became soaked but he didn't care. He quickly sat beside her and she embraced him. She cried and cried as the water hit them.

_The rain falls I wonder if it knows how to stop._

_But today it falls without resolution. _

_You held out your hand holding an umbrella above my head_

_You nestle with me warming with all your heart._

They sat for hours clinging to each other. She eventually stopped crying and got up. They both dried off and changed. She sat on the couch clinging to her savior. He stroked her hair calming her.

"Ema...tell me what happened." he asked holding her closer under the blanket. She quivered.

"I...was helping gumshoe with an investigation. We found a murdered man and he was completely maimed, Apollo it was awful. They were body parts everywhere." she held back a tear. "When we were examining the body and Gumshoe was shot. It was from some guy who was in his car I think."

"WHAT?!" Apollo gasped.

"He got hit in the shoulder, he's going to be ok, but he fell on me and...all the blood, Apollo it was everywhere." she started to cry again. He just held her stroking her hair.

"Shh my love shhhhh it will be alright I promise." he said holding her tight. She squeezed him tighter into their embrace. It was just the two of them and their cat but it was a family and he was there for her. Their bond was strong. She would make it, as long as he was there.

"Apollo, never leave my side." she said shaking. He voice was almost silent but strong.

"I will always be here." he said brushing her cheek with his finger. "Now come on let's get bed."

"OK!" she said regaining a bit of her bubbly side. They moved to the bedroom. She latched herself to Apollo. She was surrounded by his embrace. Like a protective cocoon he was around her. She savored his smell. Apollo was the one to keep her safe. He would never leave. He would protect her.

"Apollo I love you so much." she said trying to get even closer to him.

"I love you too Em." he said kissing the top of her forehead. She fell asleep. She started to have nightmares. She woke up screaming and crying. Apollo just pulled her head to his shoulder.

"Shhhh Em I'm here you're safe." he said looking into her intoxicating eyes. It pained him to see her like this. He felt a pain in his chest. She drifted back asleep.

QOQOQOQOQOQOQO

The sun broke through and she looked up at Apollo who was sitting up staring at the wall. He noticed she woke up and kissed her briefly.

"Did you sleep well finally?" he asked holding her. She rested her head on his chest and followed his breathing.

"Yes thank you." she said noticing his blood shot eyes and tear stained face.

"Apollo...did you not go to sleep?" she asked worried.

"No I didn't, I couldn't. You were so scared I had to be awake in case something happened." he said petting her head. He was her watchful protector.

"Thank you." she said clutching him.

"I going to find this guy." he said with fire in his eyes. "He's done for."

**Author's Note: What lengths will Apollo to go to bring this man to justice? Find out next! See ya next chapter! Don't forget to review. **


End file.
